


Corps et esprit

by vogue91fra (vogue91)



Category: Bloody Monday - All Media Types
Genre: Captivity, Desire, F/M, Ficlet, Shame
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:14:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23026870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91fra
Summary: Il était étouffant.Il était étouffant, la sensation d’être dans cette chambre avec elle.
Relationships: Orihara Maya/Takagi Fujimaru





	Corps et esprit

**Author's Note:**

> Je ne suis pas de langue maternelle français, et je n'ai l'ai pas étudié depuis 10 ans. C'est seulment une manière de m'entraîner. J'espère que soient au moins compréhensibles. Ne soyez pas trop dur avec moi :')

**Corps et esprit**

Il était étouffant.

Il était étouffant, la sensation d’être dans cette chambre avec elle.

Il savait qu’à THIRD-i ils étaient à l’écoute, il savait qu’ils viendraient bientôt à lui sauver par cette situation, mais il ne pouvait pas éviter de se sentir nerveux.

Encore il n’avait secoué ce désire presque adolescent que l’avait pris en la voir pour la première fois, encore il observait tous ses passes, et il ne pouvait pas éviter de penser combien elle fût sacrément belle.

Il savait qu’elle était une meurtrière, merde, il l’avait vu bien dans ce vidéo au milieu de toute cette mort, mais il ne pouvait pas donner ordres si précises à son corps.

Il ne pouvait pas s’empêcher de penser à combien il aurait aimé la toucher et se faire toucher, à combien il aurait aimé découvrir comment c’était sentir ces doigts fuselés autour de lui, rien qu’une fois, et il était sûr qu’il l’aurait aimé bien trop.

Il le pensa aussi quand la vit tenir le pistolet contre de lui.

Il avait peur de Orihara Maya, il avait peur d’elle parce que elle était une meurtrière, et il la désira plutôt parce qu’elle était une femme, parce qu’elle était belle, parce qu’il l’avait voulu dès le début, et son corps n’avait pas effacé cette envie.

Quand il sentit la porte s’ouvrir, il ferma les yeux.

Son esprit était soulagé en se retrouvant soudain hors de danger.

Son corps aurait maintenu vivant le désire brûlant de sentir les mains de Orihara Maya le toucher.


End file.
